Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. He is the middle child. He was named after the street on which the show's creator Chris Savino's childhood home was located. He is voiced by Sean Ryan Fox in the pilot, then Grant Palmer in the show proper, then replaced with Collin Dean due to Palmer's voice changing as he hit puberty. Personality Lincoln is 10 years old and the only boy in the Loud family. He is an avid fancier of comic books and manga, which he often enjoys reading in his underwear. Lincoln often speaks to the viewer (sometimes referring as Meta-Reference) about how he gets around his often-chaotic household and the antics of his ten sisters. While Lincoln can occasionally be selfish or manipulative, he usually is quick to realize when he has done wrong and find ways to make up for it. He is on the whole a very nice boy who deeply loves his sisters in spite of their eccentricities and how often he clashes with them. Appearance Lincoln has peach skin, white hair with a flik on aside, and has (3x3) red-brown freckles on both sides of the cheeks and a small chip on his front teeth, and he wears a orange short-sleeve shirt with navy blue jeans and white sneakers with three red stripes in the middle. White hair Lincoln's white hair is a very unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black). Leni is quite fond of Lincoln's white hair. She says it reminds her of their Pop-Pop, and gets defensive if anybody mocks Lincoln for it, as shown in "Chore and Peace" and "Ties That Bind". It is uncertain as to why Lincoln's hair is white. Chris Savino has confirmed it's not a result of albinism. However, one popular theory as to why it's white is because of the effects of stress. This, however, is false, as he inherited it from Pop-Pop. Also in "The Whole Picture", it shows that Lincoln had white hair since he was a baby. Heroic acts *He often takes care of Lily, and he also often helps in solving arguments and disputes between his sisters *"Left in the Dark" - He comes first to the scary basement to keep his sisters safe. *"Driving Miss Hazy" - He helps Leni to learn how to drive a car. *"No Guts, No Glori" - He saves Lily from a fall. *"Project Loud House" - He made breakfasts for all of his sisters as they like, he solved arguments between Lana and Lola, reconciled another argument between Lori and Bobby, and he prevented an explosion of Lisa's chemicals. *"Space Invader" - He agreed to share room with Lynn temporarily and restored peace between Lucy and Lynn. *"Linc or Swim" - After he accidentally destroyed his sisters' swimming pool, he invited them all to his own. *"Along Came a Sister" - He, the sisters and Clyde confronts an insect exterminator and defert him to save Frank, a spider for Lincoln's class. *"Changing the Baby" - He saved Lily from Lisa's experiment and he ceased conflict between himself and his sisters by letting Lily decide with who will she play. *"Hand-Me-Downer" - He gave his new bike to Lana. *"Sleuth or Consequences" - When Lucy was going to admit she clogged the toilet with a book that would humiliate her, Lincoln took the whole blame on himself in order to save his sister's reputation. *"Along Came a Sister" - He agreed to take care of his class's pet tarantula for weekend and saved it from Leni. *"Chore and Peace" - When Lily is missing, he puts all efforts in finding her. *"11 Louds a Leaping"- He encouraged the rest of his family to help their neighbor Mr. Grouse have a happier Christmas. Gallery Videos File:The Loud House! “Bathroom Break!!” Original Short Nick File:The Loud House Slice of Life Nick * Trivia *So far, Lincoln is the only character to appear in every segment. **He's also the only character to have dialogue in every segment he appears in. *Lincoln often breaks the fourth wall to explain what he is doing, the progress he's on, and what he has learned in the beginning, middle, and/or end, respectively. When he does it, almost every time he says "But in a family as big as mine..." *Since he is the main character of the show, he appears in the title card of every segment in some way, even in segments in which he only plays a very small role (i.e. 'Back in Black,' 'Friend or Faux'). *Lincoln was named after the street Chris Savino grew up on, which was named E. Lincoln Ave. **In addition, Lincoln being in a family of ten sisters is a reference to the fact that Chris Savino comes from a family of ten children, with five of whom were daughters. *When Lincoln turns his head, the strands in his hair never turn with his head, instead they stay in the same spot. *Lincoln's winter gear resembles Charlie Brown's winter gear. This is one of many 'Peanuts' nods that have been made in the show, including the fact that the Louds' dog Charles is named after 'Peanuts' creator Charles Schulz. Related Links *The Loud House Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Strips Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Athletic Category:Scapegoat Category:Determinators Category:Nurturer Category:Wrathful Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Adventurers Category:Straight man Category:Heroic Liars Category:Selfless Category:Detectives Category:Loyal Category:On & Off Category:Self Hating Category:Paranoid Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Male Damsels Category:Lazy Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mischievous Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Lawful Good